wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gothik the Harvester
This article contains information based on the test realms and may change dramatically by the time it is officially released. See Patch 1.11. =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Second boss of the Deathknight wing in Naxxramas *Type: =Background= =Attacks and Abilities= 4:30 after engaging, Gothik the Harvester will come down. He has 2 spells: * Shadowbolt single target * Unknown curse Can not be dispelled, will decrease your stats by 10%, can stack, so you need to kill him fast. Unrelenting Trainee * Hitpoints: ~2500 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 250-350dmg. ** Eagle Claw - An attack like rend which stacks. ** Knockdown - Short knockdown/stun Unrelenting Deathknight * Hitpoints: ? * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 800dmg. ** Intercept - 20ish damage, stuns you for a short period. ** Shadow Mark - Melee attack which hits for about 1000 on the tank. Shadow Mark lasts for 15 seconds and allows you to be hit by the Deathriders Shadow Bolt Volley. Unrelenting Rider * Hitpoints: ? * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - ?dmg. ** Unholy Aura - 400 shadow damage. ** Shadow Bolt Volley - Hits people afflicted by Shadow Mark. Hits for 3200 shadow damage. 5 Second cast time? =Strategies= The pull is similiar to the bat boss in ZG, but Gothik the Harvester never jumped down to fight us. We thought that the event was bugged but we realized we wasn't evading, then the adds started to spawn. Three platforms where the adds spawn. 3 mobs spawn here. There are three types of adds that spawn on those 3 platforms Unrelenting Trainee, Unrelenting Deathknight and Unrelenting Rider Here is an image of the spawned adds bugged on the 3 platforms Every add you kill, the spirit of it will be released and go into the room on the right. Here's a pic of it. At one point the door to the room on the right opened and the spirits rushed in. We wiped at this point, our PUG was weak. Phase 1 The first phase of the fight is similar to the Nefarian encounter phase 1. It will spawn alot of mobs at three diffrent positions (the door like things), and for every mob you kill there will spawn a spirit behind the closed gates. After a while of fighting the spawning mobs the gates will open and the spirits will come out and start to attack. The spirits got two diffrent attacks. Arcane Explosion and (?). This phase is 4min 30sec long, and then Gothik the Harvester will come down and fight. The three kinds of mobs that spawn is: Unrelenting Trainee, Unrelenting Raider and Unrelenting Deathknight =Quotes= *Foolishly you have sought your own demise, brazenly you have disregarded powers beyond your understanding, you have fought hard to invade the realm of the harvester, now there is only one way out - to walk the lonely path of the damned. *I have waited long enough! Now, you face the harvester of souls! *Death is the only escape. =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Bracers token ;Atiesh * http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=77 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23032 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23020 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23023 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23021 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22365 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22358 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22372 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 =External Links= *Allakhazam Category:NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters